One Night Smoking Weed
by Jgonzalezmort
Summary: This is a story of one night Riley and Caesar and Huey is smoking weed and then there hormones get the best of them


The Boondocks Huey/ Caesar/ Riley

It was a Friday night at about 7:30 pm Huey was sitting at his computer working on the Free Huey World Report waiting for his best friend Caesar to come over and help. Riley was sitting on his bed rolling a blunt and grandad was out with one of his cutie pies for the weekend. Suddently there was a knock at there door Riley puts away the weed and takes out one of his many BB guns and points it towards the door. "Who the fuck is knocking at my door" said Riley "Its me you punk" said Caesar Huey gets up to answer the door. Riley still had the gun pointed to the door Huey unlocks and opens the door Caesar walkes in and notices the gun Riley has pointed at him "nigga put that gun away you punk ass" said Caesar. Riley puts the gun on his nightstand then goes and takes out the blunt he rolled before Caesar came to the door. He sparked it and takes a few hits Caesar looks and sees the blunt "Yo riley pass that shit nigga" said Caesar "nigga please who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do" said Riley. "C'mon man let me get some i'll get you next time i got some" said Caesar Riley thought to himself for a minute and decided to pass the blunt to Caesar he took a few hits then he trys to pass it to Huey "yo huey take a hit" said Caesar "na i dont want any" said Huey. "why not dont be a punk huey" said Riley "yeah whats up why dont you smoke anymore you use to" said Caesar "because i dont want to i dont need a reason" said Huey. Riley and Caesar just started laughing at Huey for acting like a little bitch then Huey starts to get mad "fuck both of you niggas" said Huey then he gets up and leaves the room. Caesar and Riley still laughing while smoking a blunt "hey what is up with your brother lately riley" said Caesar "i don't know nigga he is your best friend" said Riley Caesar walks over to the computer Huey was sitting at and starts to use it Riley puts out what is left of the blunt. Caesar starts to crack up laughing Riley looks up at Caesar "what the fuck are you lauging about nigga" said Riley "just this" said Caesar Riley walks up to the computer and looks what he saw was a hole folder of gay porn on the computer. "Eww nigga why you looking at this crap" said Riley "hey it is you and your brothers computer" said Caesar. "Nigga i dont know huey uses the computer more than i do maybe it is his" said Riley "maybe riley but why can't you keep from looking at it huh riley" said Caesar. Riley blushes and says "nigga shut up" Caesar looks at him with a idea in his head maybe he could loose his virginity even though it was to a boy but he didn't care. He was Bi anyway and since Huey left Riley was the only other option "so riley are you sure you dont like this shit" said Caesar "na nigga what the fuck are you gay or something" said Riley "well i noticed that you haven't looked away yet even after you walked away" said Caesar. With the look of guilt at his face he says "well umm i dont" Caesar then interupts him " ha ha i knew it you like boys don't you" "na nigga dont talk to me anymore" said Riley. Caesar gets up and walks over to Riley and pesses his lips on the youngest of the freeman brothers lips and gives him a kiss. "what the fuck are you doing nigga" said Riley "i just gave you a kiss did you like it" said Caesar. Riley just blushes and didnt know what to say Caesar kisses him again then Riley decides to kiss back. Caesar just laughed and said "i thought so" he pushes Riley on to his bed and takes off his and Rileys clothes off one at a time. Frst was there shirts then he unbuttoned there pants while still kissing then came off the shoes and socks. Then Caesar pushes his tounge into Rileys mouth so Riley decides to do the same as they both take off their underwear. "I want you riley so im gunna take you" said Caesar he reaches for his pants and takes out his bottle of lube out of his pocket. "what the fuck is that nigga" said Riley. "it is just something to help get us started" said Caesar "oh okay then nigga what does it do". said Riley. " nothing much it just gets my dick wet enough to slip into your ass" said Caesar then Caesar lifts up Rileys legs and lubes his penis up then he starts to push his head into Rileys ass Riley lets out a little moan. Then Caesar decides to push another inch in and Rileys moans starts to get louder and louder. He then just pushes his whole cock into Rileys ass Riley screams at the top of his lungs then Caesar starts to push in nd out slow at first then as Riley screams he go faste rand faster then he feels the load starting in his balls. So he grabs a hold of Rileys cock and starts to stroke it faster and faster they both end up cumming at the same time. the Caesar just lays there on Rileys chest still inside rileys ass then they fall asleep aout half an hour later they wake up and Caesar pulls out they put there clothes back on. They spark up another blunt and they sit there smoking about 20 minutes later Huey comes walking in. " Where the fuck have you been nigga" said Riley " I went for a walk around time to help me think" said Huey "What the fuck have you 2 been doin here without me" said Huey "Nottin just smoking" said Caesar. Then Caesar remembered that he forgot to close out of the gay porn and Huey was walking towards the computer "Hey huey dont go over there". said Caesar Huey looks up at Caesar then sits down at the computer and looks and sees the gay porn. Huey in his head is thinking what they found my secret folder with my porn. " Hey what the fuck is this shit" said Huey " we dont know nigga we thought it was yours" said Riley. Caesar looks at riley with a smile then Riley puts down the blunt and they both start walking towards huey and they both tackle him on to his bed and start kissing him. " what the fuck niggas" said Huey Riley and Caesar looks at each other and Caesar said " We want to try something with you nigga" then riley and Caesar decide to take off all of Hueys clothes. Then Riley starts to kiss Huey with tounge and Caesar strips naked and then Riley pushes away to take off his clothes as Caesar kisses Huey on the lips Then Riley picks up Caesars bottle of lube off the floor and lubes up Hueys penis and then he sits on his brohers dick. Then Caesar takes the lube out of Rileys hand and then lubes himself up and sticks his head into Hueys ass. Riley decides to ride his brothers cock nice and hard and Huey thinks to himself damn im fucking my brother and my best friend is about to fuck me at the same time. Caesar pushes his whole cock into Hueys ass he moves his cock in his ass slow at first and speeds up to match rileys speed. After about an hour or so Huey, Rilley and Caesar all came at the same time all out of breath Huey aid " Wow i can't believe that that just happened but it was wonderful Caesar,Riley I love you both. "Nigga thats gay" Said Riley " Hahaha" Said Caesar

The End 


End file.
